


The Restless Wolf Inside

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo guys! LeviisEpicTitanSlayer here, aka zapgon112. This was updated recently after I kept spotting the 'next month' thing in my draft version XD I thought I'll change it to make more sense XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! LeviisEpicTitanSlayer here, aka zapgon112. This was updated recently after I kept spotting the 'next month' thing in my draft version XD I thought I'll change it to make more sense XD

Erwin was restless, tired and starving. He knew what was going on, but the others didn’t.

_Hunt……_

_Kill……_

Erwin’s hand was fidgeting uncontrollably. His anger was at no end.

_Hunt……….._

_Prey…………_

A knock sounded off the door.

"Come in." Erwin said.

The door creaked open.

"Erwin…. The soldiers are getting restless about the next expedition. It’s driving me nuts from the questions they ask me." Levi said.

"When is it?" Levi asked.

"The next…..full moon." Erwin growled.

"Hmm?" Levi asked, puzzled.

"I said; the next full moon." Erwin growled even deeper.

"You’re getting restless every night I see you. What’s going on?" Levi asked with a tint of rudeness.

"I haven’t slept for a week. I’ve been so hungry, even after a meal." Erwin grumbled.

"It’s probably that sleep you need that’s making you hungry. Get some rest." Levi said.

Erwin sighed.

"You’re right. I’ll get some sleep. What’s on tomorrow?" Erwin asked.

"Um……I don’t know. Wait, I think it’s the ‘Werewolf Night Festival’ that everyone’s gone on about. I think that there are some idiots out there, making this kind of crap. Next thing, people are going to say that there are vampires that eat Titans and zombies that only eat the dead." Levi scoffed.

"Anyway, sleep now." Levi whispered.

The candle flickered off.

The door creaked close.

Erwin climbed into bed.

_You need to hunt._

"I know that. But with you going on about it makes me even more restless. I’ll hunt tomorrow night." Erwin whispered.

_You do realize it is the month of the two full moons, right?_

_Tonight and tomorrow night._

"Of course. What, you’re gonna make me hunt tonight?" Erwin whispered.

_Yes._

_You need that hunt. The smell of fresh kill is in the air._

Erwin sighed angrily.

"Shut….up." He growled.

_What about your fellow hunters? They’re waiting._

_Unless of course, you want to hunt your fellow soldiers._

"What?" Erwin grumbled.

_Every moon you go without hunting, the more you want to eat a fellow soldier. Like the short black haired one. Haven’t you noticed his scent is more of a prey’s scent?_

"Wait, so you’re telling me I really need to hunt? As if." Erwin growled deeply.

_I’ve noticed you keep bearing your wolf teeth every time you talk with him. Behind your lips. Do you know why you keep getting pains in your mouth? It’s because you haven’t hunted in ages and the teeth keep bearing for a quick kill at unnecessary moments._

An unnatural growl emanated from Erwin’s chest.

_That’s the wolf inside saying he wants to eat._

_Hunt._

_Now._

Erwin could feel his fingernails getting sharper.

"Fine. I’ll hunt."

The moonlight shone brightly in his room.

Erwin opened his window, sniffing the air. He looked around, to make sure no one saw him.

It was a go. He climbed out of his window, and jumped down.

Then a familiar scent wafted into Erwin’s nose.

It was Levi’s scent.

"Crap…" Erwin mumbled.

Luckily, there was a tree where Erwin could land in.

The rustling of the leaves caught Levi’s attention.

Levi walked over to the tree, looking around.

"Must be a possum. Oh well." Levi grumbled. He walked back inside the HQ.

"Phew. I’m off." Erwin sighed in relief.

The growl came louder.

"Damn it; don’t make me get spotted please." Erwin grunted quietly.

Erwin climbed down. Then, he ran off to the plains, where five other people were waiting.

"Where were you, Erwin? We’ve waited for an hour." One of the people said angrily.

"Sorry. But my corporal nearly found me in the tree under my window. It’s hard, with all of his senses kind of heightened." Erwin growled.

"Ah, Captain Levi. But remember Erwin, if he finds out you’re a werewolf, well, he’ll lose his faith in you." A man said.

"Hey, could we get on with the hunt? I’m starving!" a woman shouted.

"Not as hungry as I am." Erwin grumbled.

"Ha! As if!" the woman said.

"Leanne, shut up! He hasn’t hunted for moons! He’s trying not to expose himself to his soldiers!" one of the men shouted.

Erwin’s wolf growl was very loud.

Leanne immediately shutted up, in case if Erwin was to lash out at her.

"Anywhere where we can hunt on deer?" Erwin asked.

"There is, but we’ll risk exposing ourselves to the villagers." One of the five said.

"Aran knows where a good field, where there are no villages, in the woods." Leanne said.

"Then let’s go!" Erwin shouted.

They agreed.

Erwin howled as his shirt ripped apart, unleashing his wolf form. The others did so as well. Then they ran on, Aran at the front.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, they found the area, filled with deer. Erwin licked his lips.

"’I’ll go first! I need the fill!" Erwin shouted.

Erwin looked around. There, near a bush, was a fawn, away from his mother, feeding on the leaves.

He stalked stealthily using the bushes to cover his scent. As he got close, he felt a brush of air. A young buck, antlers only starting to grow. Erwin pounced onto the buck, biting deep into its neck. The buck struggled and struggled, until it could no longer move.

Erwin dragged the deer back to his pack. Aran went next, catching a doe and a fawn. The Leanne went, and caught a fawn. The other two went and killed a big adult buck, deeply injuring one of them.

"Karin! What the hell! You nearly got yourself killed!" Erwin shouted angrily.

"It was worth it." Karin replied.

"We should eat now, before someone notices." Aran said.

"Agreed." Said the pack.

"Let’s eat!" Erwin said.

Erwin delved into his buck, blood staining his wolf face. The flesh melted in his throat, sliding into his gullet.

"Ah, fresh kill is so delicious! So long……" Erwin said.

Someone is near…..

Erwin perked his up, and sniffed the air. A scent not very familiar, but recognizable.

"I know that smell…." Erwin said.

"Who is it?" Aran said.

"I don’t really know at the moment…" Erwin replied.

The scent became stronger, and more familiar.

"Wait…Oh come on!" Erwin shouted angrily.

"What?" Leanne asked.

"It’s him! My corporal!" Erwin yelled.

"Shall we attack him?" Karin asked.

Leanne bit Karin.

"You know better than to say that! It is Captain Levi! Erwin would kill you within a second after laying a single claw on Levi!" Leanne shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" Karin whelped.

Erwin growled.

"What’s he growling at? Oh." Aran said.

Levi was standing there, blades drawn.

"You filthy werewolves, attacking helpless deer. You thought you could escape. Not this time." Levi growled.

Erwin lashed out at Levi, slicing his hand. Levi dropped his blade, staggering backwards.

Growling louder, Erwin got closer to Levi. Then he cut into Levi’s arm, blood gushing out of the wound.

"Let’s go!" Erwin shouted.

The pack howled in agreement, running off to their meeting spot.

Half an hour later, in human form.

"Did he do that intentionally? Injure his corporal?" Karin said.

Aran elbowed Karin in the side.

"Shut up!" Aran yelled.

"You want to fight, don’t you? Well then let’s fight!"Karin shouted back.

Aran punched Karin in the face, while Karin kicked Aran’s legs under him. Leanne tried to stop the fight.

Not far away, Erwin was sitting on a log, regretting of what he did to Levi.

He could hear the bickering of the fight.

"Well, he did it to protect our identities!" Aran shouted.

"No, he injured him for payback! Levi has hurt him in the past!" Karin yelled back in reply.

That set Erwin off.

"You said WHAT?" Erwin growled.

The fight stopped, and Karin crawled backwards.

"You said I did in PAYBACK?" roared Erwin.

Karin backed up against the tree, cornered, cowering in fear.

Erwin punched the tree so hard it fell backwards.

"It was an accident-I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry!" Karin whimpered.

_Control yourself._

Erwin retraced his claws. He walked away.

"I did it to save your sorry asses. Be grateful for it." Muttered Erwin.

Erwin ran off back to the Survey Corp’s HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short by the way......

Chapter Three

Inside, Erwin put a new clean shirt on. He walked downstairs. He looked out of the window, and saw Levi gripping his arm, where blood was still running down his hand.

Erwin rushed outside.

"What happened?" Erwin asked.

"God damn…..werewolves. Yellow coated werewolf got my arm and hand." Levi groaned.

"Where were you?" Erwin asked.

"That field where most of the werewolves hunt. I’m a werewolf hunter." Levi replied.

They walked inside.

"Hanji, get down here!" Erwin called.

Someone rushed down the stairs.

"What’s going on?" Eren asked.

"Oh my god! Out of the way! I need to get the medical supplies!" Hanji shouted.

Hanji ran up the stairs, then came down with the first aid box.

"Captain! What happened?" Eren asked worriedly.

"Wolves….Filthy wolves. A yellow-coated one slashed my arm, and cut my hand." Levi moaned in pain.

Hanji was carefully cleaning the blood from Levi’s wound.

"Ahh!" Levi shouted.

"Stop moving, will you? I need to clean the area before I can bandage it up." Hanji grumbled.

The rest of the soldiers came downstairs for breakfast.

"What’s happened?" one of the soldiers asked.

"The captain’s been injured!" another soldier said.

Gasps spread around the room.

"I’m fine, you lot. Now go and have breakfast, before I force you to do it." Levi growled.

They rushed into the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin was walking along the street with Levi.

"Tell me again why we’re going to the festival?" Levi asked.

"Just meeting up with some old friends." Erwin replied.

"But at a Werewolf Festival?" Levi asked.

"Don’t worry, they aren’t werewolves." Erwin replied.

"I hope not. Otherwise I’ll kill them with my silver pistol." Levi said.

Erwin emitted a small wolf growl.

"You still hungry?" Levi asks.

"Yeah." Erwin said.

Levi sighed.

"Erwin! Nice to be back!" Leanne shouted.

"So what’s going on?" Erwin chatted.

"Ah, nothing much. Have you heard? Aran has a new kid." Leanne replied.

"Oh really? Boy or Girl?" Erwin asked.

"Boy. But they don’t know what they’ll call him." Leanne answered.

"By the way, don’t mention the hunt last night to my corporal. He’s a werewolf hunter. Tell the rest of the pack." Erwin whispered.

"You don’t say!" Leanne said.

Leanne nodded.

_They’ve been told._

"Levi, this is Leanne. Leanne, this is my corporal Levi." Erwin said.

"Nice to meet you, Levi." Leanne said happily.

"Tch." Levi responded.

"Not a talkative one, is he?" Leanne replied.

"Oh look! It’s Karin!" Leanne shouted.

"Karin! How’s it been?" Erwin said.

"Ah, nothing much. But a deer gored me the other day so I’m still not allowed to work." Karin replied.

"Karin?" Levi asked.

"Levi! My old buddy!" laughed Karin.

Levi fist bumped Karin.

"What happened to you?" asked Karin.

"Wolves. One of them got my arm and hand. But it’s still there. And it hurts too." Levi grunted.

"So where do we go? Maybe back to our meeting spot?" Leanne asked.

"Sure!" Erwin replied.

They walked back to the meeting spot, where the rest of the pack was waiting.

Levi cocked his pistol.

"Levi, what are you doing?" asked Leanne.

"There are werewolves around. Very close." Levi muttered.

Levi raised his gun against Karin’s neck.

"I suspected you were one of them." Levi grunted.

"What?" Karin replied.

"You’re a werewolf. One of the ones that accompanied a yellow-coated werewolf." Levi growled.

The sun had set. The full moon rose.

"You traitor! Erwin! You betrayed us! You led us into a trap!" Karin yelled.

Levi put his finger on the trigger.

Another gun cocked. Erwin raised his silver pistol, slowly raising it to Levi’s neck.

"Erwin? What are you doing?" Levi gasped.

But Erwin wasn’t listening.

Silence befell them.

Erwin put his finger on the trigger.

"Drop….the pistol." Erwin said.

"Drop it, before I pull the trigger." Erwin growled.

Levi pretended to drop it. But he raised it to Erwin’s neck.

"Of course. You really wanted me to die." Levi grunted.

"Drop the pistol. Before I do it." Erwin growled.

"Don’t do it Erwin! Erwin! Don’t do it! You’ll kill him!" Karin yelled.

The moon gleamed.

"I’ll drop it if you drop it." Levi grunted.

Erwin dropped the gun. So did Levi.

_Look at the moon._

"Why?" muttered Erwin.

His cloak moved in the wind.

_It will make you into a pure werewolf._

_Do you really want that? Do you want to kill?_

"Oh no! He’s gonna look! He’s looking at the moon!" Leanne shouted.

Karin and Aran quickly ran and tackled Erwin to the ground.

"Come on Erwin, don’t look!"

"Erwin, don’t do it!"

A deep and guttural growl came from Erwin.

Erwin threw Aran and Karin off of him. Leanne transformed into her werewolf form and fought against Erwin.

But she was no match, as Erwin punched her in the ribs.

Levi stood there in shock, shaking and trembling in fear.

"What’s wrong with Erwin?"

Erwin looked into the moon.

_"Holy Maria, Erwin’s a werewolf."_ Levi thought.


End file.
